


Till Death To Us Part

by Sheepywritesfics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Marriage, Childhood Marriage Proposal, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepywritesfics/pseuds/Sheepywritesfics
Summary: “Psst! Number Two! Wake up! Number Two!” Number Four whispers to the other boy, who angrily swats his hand away once he wakes up with a groan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For The Kliego Week Prompt: Bed Sharing!

“Psst! Number Two! Wake up! Number Two!” Number Four whispers to the other boy, who angrily swats his hand away once he wakes up with a groan.

“Ugh, what do you want Number Four?” Number Two whines as he sits up in his bed and throws a nasty glare at the other boy. Number Four frowns at the look being thrown his way, before softly grabbing one of Number Two’s hands and kissing him gently on one of his cheeks in a silent apology. Once Number Two’s hard demeanor softens up slightly, Number Four takes a deep breath and then asks, “ You do love me right? Like how Mommy told us some adults do when they want to spend all of their time with one special person forever?”

The other boy nods slowly, and Number Four hastily reveals the two rings he had been hiding behind his back. They were small things clumsily made out of yellow and white strings of yarn swirled together. “Then let’s get married just like those adults do!” Number Four continues eagerly and Number Two lights up in excitement.

“Okay!” He chirps while taking one of the rings out of Number Two’s hand. “ But wait, we gotta get dressed first!” He suddenly shouts before jumping off the bed. He soon quickly returns wearing his domino mask and hops right back on the bed, and then pulls his white cover over Number Four’s head. “Oh I get it! I’m the bride and you’re the groom!” the boy squeals in delight and Number Two nods before grabbing both of the other boy’s hands and loudly clears his throat.

“Dear Number Four, I love you a whole lot and want to keep doing so for the rest of our lives! I promise to comfort you when you’re sad, and beat up anyone who ever hurts you!”

“Dear Number Two, I love you a whole lot too! I promise to always back you up when Number One’s being a jerk! And to always make sure to kiss all of your injuries better whenever you hurt yourself knife practicing!”

The two boys then put the rings on each other’s fingers before lightly kissing each other on the lips. Then they both burst into giggles and fall back onto the bed on top of each other. It’s a sweet memory that always brings Diego comfort when he gets older. Especially during the times the police station would get yet another tip about another drug user out on the streets dead. Causing him as a result to sit around slowly twirling his worn out fake ring on his finger, while at the same time every part of his body is in complete and utter agony. Until it’s eventually revealed to be someone else other than Klaus, and he finally feels like he can relax for a hot minute before he forces himself to get back to business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Diego renew their wedding vows!

The minute that Diego entered his home something immediately felt off to him causing his whole body to tense up in alarm. It's only until he caught sight of a large bump in his bed that he felt like he could relax again. It turns out that Klaus was tightly swaddled up on the right side of his bed, to the point where the only thing he could see of him when he got closer were various messy curls on top of his head. Diego sighs softly and gently sits down on the free side of the bed, and slowly removes enough of the cover off Klaus so that his face is visible. "It's started getting cold outside again, hasn't it?" He whispers and Klaus just hums while shifting his body a little so that he could bury his face in Diego's chest. "Yeah. Missed you a lot too," is his muffled reply and Diego lets out a low hum himself as he places a kiss on Klaus' forehead, while using using one of his hands to stroke through some of the other man's ratted mess of hair. Klaus lets out a tiny pleased noise in response, and Diego lets himself get lost in the motion for a few minutes before starting to untangle himself from Klaus. " _Diego!_ Where are going?!" Klaus whines loudly as he makes frantic grabby hands at the other man.

"To get cleaned up so that I don't have the bed smelling like outside," Diego says with a snort and a roll of his eyes, easily ignoring the huge pout Klaus was giving him now. When it became clear that Klaus wasn't going to get Diego back in bed with him at the moment, he threw his head back with a loud groan and huddled himself back into the covers like he had been before." Fine, go and get all gussied up for me. I just hate that I can't join you because I already took a nice long bath earlier when I got in here," Klaus mumbles while he moves, allowing Diego to catch glimpses of the black sweater and sweatpants of his that Klaus was currently wearing. Diego swallowed heavily and quickly made a beeline for his bathroom, hoping that if he was no longer looking at the other man his heart would finally stop racing. Due to the mere sight of his clothes being so big on Klaus, that they were practically hanging off the man's more slender body.

* * *

"Psst! Hey Diego! Wake up! Diego!" Klaus is suddenly hissing in his ears while roughly shaking him awake. "Klaus?! What the hell is going on here?!" His growls in response as he pushes Klaus' hands away and sits up in the bed. The clock on a nearby desk told him it's two thirty in the morning in bright red numbers. And really the only thing stopping Diego from beginning to nag at Klaus about waking him up so early, was the sudden sight of the small black box hastily shoved in his face by the other man. A feeling of deja vu slams in to him at that very moment, especially when Klaus looks at him through his lashes and whispers, " It's our anniversary, you know." And Diego really did know, in fact it had been a constant thought in the back of his mind all the day. Especially since he had assumed he was going to spend it all alone, like he had been ever since leaving the academy and losing Klaus all in the same breath. "Yeah and your point is?" He spits out harsher than he intended, thanks to his throat getting tight and his eyes starting to throb with emotion. "I just fingered it's about time that I give you a proper ring that's all," Klaus continues with his voice still hushed as he opens the little box, in order to show him two plain gold rings snuggly nestled together.

"Oh my God Klaus," is all Diego can mange to get out next, as Klaus chuckles softly while arranging the cover over his head. "Well, is the groom going to get dressed as well? Or does he still need a few more minutes to compose himself?" Klaus teases gently and Diego all but flings himself out of the bed in response, only taking exactly one minute to find his domino mask and get back onto the bed. He eagerly grabs Klaus hands next, but something other than his deep feelings of nostalgia make him pause for just a moment. "What a second Klaus, how in the world did you-"

"Get these rings? Traded some things in for them at a pawn shop," is the answer he receives with a dismissive shake of Klaus' head, as he lets go of one of his hands in order to take both rings out of the box. Knowing that was the best response he's going to get right now, Diego carefully takes one of the rings from Klaus (thankful that the other man doesn't mention how hard his hands were shaking right now).

"Dear Klaus, I love you so fucking much. I promise to keep trying my best to be here when you need me. So that when you're ready, you don't have to try and heal from everything by yourself."

"Dear Diego, I love you so fucking much too. I'm sorry about how much of a disappointment I've become, and I promise that you're already helping me more than you know. You've been so patient with me over the years that it's insane, and when I'm ready to start over you bet your sweet ass that you'll be the first person to know about it!"

Then the next thing Diego knows is that they're kissing, hot and desperate after quickly placing the rings on each other's fingers. And when he wakes up later after spending quite some time showing Klaus just how desperately he loves him, he's not at all surprised to find that Klaus has left him once again (as well as the fact that he's now a good forty dollars shorter). 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over at @rainbowdragonball on Tumblr constantly in desperate need of someone to talk to


End file.
